The unexpected gift
by himmelblu
Summary: Ann(female Ace), come with some news that shock everyone; she's pregnant. But, a misunderstanding, huge one, causes many to act unfavorable which had consequences. Can the Whitebeards pirates fix their mistakes? Can they even see them? (Can turn into multiple chapters if demand is there)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, here is a One-shot_

_This will have a few OCs, as well as really OOC Whitebeards, at the start_

_The name is also a sort of play of the story, as some unexpected gifts can be bad at the start, and then good later on, all because of their own reasons, but often because of misunderstandings_

_And this is a bit rushed and fast paced, but if you enjoy it, tell me and I will make more of it and fill in all the blanks, and I have a lot of more plot_

_And as usual, me and names and characters making is not good, so I borrowed some from Naruto, but not so much I will make this a crossover_

_Hope you enjoy _

_Read and relax_

* * *

Ann came into the galley, sitting down next to them as normal, Marco moving a bit to give her space. She had acted a bit weird since they were at Fishman Island but seemed to have calmed down now, offering a smile to them, making the first commander glad she was back to normal. They all liked her, especially after she had joined them and now fit perfectly. The meal went as normal, with calm conversation. As it was over and many were starting to leave, Ann looked at Pops. "So, I visited Bay earlier." That had all of their attention, wondering why she went to the infirmary willingly. "And, daughter? You don't go there willingly, normally. I hope all is well." Ann gave a nod. "It is. I also had a thought what it was, on why I have been so… everywhere the last weeks." She gave a smile to all of them.

"I'm pregnant! About 2 months."

Marco felt himself blink. Ann was what? "Pregnant, yoi?" Ann nodded. "Yeah." Okay. He could have expected many things, but not that. "How do you feel about that, Daughter?" asked Pops. Ann gave a small chuckle. "I was shocked, but I really like it. I never guessed I would get pregnant and feel like this." It was good she was happy, but still. One didn't get pregnant out on sea like this. The first commander looked at Ann. "Not to be rude, but what will you do? A pregnant pirate, yoi. We will help, it's not that, but still." All of them nodded. "Yeah!" Started Thatch, "And who's the father?" Ann gave a chuckle. "I don't know, honestly, what I'll do. I think I'll start by telling the father." As Marco was about to ask, seeing Pops on his way to and would let him do it, Deuce suddenly sat down next to Ann, looking shocked and happy.

"Is it true?! Are you pregnant?! Biggie told!" Ann gave a nod, and before she could speak, Deuce moved closer, looking really excited. "Is it Redhead's?!" Marco felt his face go into shock. Redhair? Shanks?! No, that couldn't be it. He hadn't even been at Fishman Island… right? He had been away for a while, no one knew where.

Everyone looked at Ann, Marco feeling shocked and a bit sick when Ann nodded. "Yeah! He was on business there!"

Deuce moved and dragged Ann up with him. "You need to tell me! You went off to do some shit! You could have told me!" Ann gave a chuckle as she was dragged after, starting to tell how she got wind of him being there from one of his underlings, telling the captain was there. More they didn't hear as they were out of the galley, leaving all of them shocked. "I-I-is," Started Thatch. "Is it Shanks?! Lord! He's old enough to be her father! That's sick!" Marco could only nod, no idea how to react. Pops looked to be in the same state, not sure what to even say. There wasn't anything to say. If Ann had a thing with Shanks, it was her business, no matter how wrong it was. They _were_ pirates after all.

But still, Marco was sure this was way way over an unspoken line. Shanks was old, he had been on Ann's father's crew for years, and he was old enough to be her father, if not grandfather even. It was just wrong.

-x-

Marco tried to think as Bay spoke, trying to find a compromise they could use. "Ann's mother didn't have it easy, and she died giving birth to Ann. Therefore, I think, and strongly advice, is that Ann do as little work and duties as it's possible. No heavy lifting, no stressing or rushing. Breaks often when she does things." Marco did agree. They might not like Shanks, but they couldn't shame or distrust the woman, hold grudges against a baby that wasn't even born, just because the father was someone they weren't friends with. They were above that, Marco would continue to tell that to himself. He might not like Shanks, but Ann was a lovely person, and as a mother, she would be amazing and her baby would be just as amazing as Ann. If everyone did a little more, Ann not having nearly as much duties as she had had, was going to go fine. It was good Ann had told this, the fact about her mother, to Bay, so she could inform them that Ann needed to take it easy. All of the commanders and Pops was here, so they all would know this and could inform the rest. Ann had already gotten a private room last month, coming into her second trimester, and wanted the privacy as being pregnant wasn't always as fun. And relaxing in her room would be easier if it was private, and her room was between the galley and infirmary, which was the best.

Things would work out well, Marco knew it might take a bit, but things would work out.

-x-

"Okay," Started Thatch, giving a small stare to Ann. "You didn't come for breakfast, and I know Bay said you could eat in your room. But get your own food then, I'm not your butler. I get you're pregnant and all, but no excuse!" Ann knew it, and she didn't expect Thatch to serve her food in her room. She just wanted to sleep a bit more. This was how things had been since she told she was pregnant almost 2 months ago. She had gotten her own private room, her sure it would help. But it seemed like it only made things worse for some reason. Everyone was so mad at her now, even Thatch. But, Paul and Claus, two she had really bonded with that wasn't a part of the commanders, had almost seemed to start and resent her. She didn't know why or understand why.

The few who hadn't changed much were Pops and Marco. Or, those she knew hadn't changed much. Ann hadn't spoken much with the other commanders the last months, them seeming to try and avoid her. Maybe that was a sign in itself. Maybe no one here would like the baby she was carrying? No, she couldn't think like that. Right now, she needed to do her job and duty. After lunch now, she was supposed to help Paul and Claus, and Ann needed to help with everything. The two were so annoyed with her lately, so Ann had tried to do everything as usual, even though her body felt like dying.

Being pregnant was awful. At least up until now.

-x-

"Ann! Come on! We're already behind!" Ann knew that well, so Claus' yelling didn't help her at all. Damn her back, damn her legs, damn her head. Everything was hurting. She didn't know it would be like this. Ann had heard about how amazing being pregnant was, how amazing it was to just feel the baby growing and starting to move, maybe a bit of emotions. But no, this was _horrible._ Ann moved the bag more up on her shoulder, going to try and do her best. Being pregnant couldn't be a good excuse, just as she had been told time and time again. Bay was probably wrong. There were other factors with her mother when she gave birth to Ann. She was pregnant for over a year, that wasn't normal. Bay was probably being cautious. Hell, even Thatch was being stern about Ann doing her work and going to the galley during meals. She had slept late a couple times, and Thatch had been really angry. Not that she knew why most were suddenly mad at her. Even Marco was stern. He didn't say it out loud, but the way he looked at her and his body language was off, as if annoyed. Ann had been sure they would be glad she was pregnant, everyone saying how they enjoyed children. Maybe they all lied?

When she heard Claus yell up again, Ann shook her head. She could think about this later. Maybe she should try and think what to do. Maybe she could leave with redhead for a bit? That sounded nice now. Ann had been sure she would never want away from the boat, but right now, she did. She ju- Ann shook her head again. _Stop fussing and overthinking,_ she said to herself. When they got the bags to the room they belonged in, they were almost an hour behind schedule, and already Ann felt like dying. Her body _ached_. More than usual. She was also sure her pulse was visible as she felt her heart almost beating out of her chest. When they got out of the room again, they were met with a Marco who had crossed arms, obviously not liking they were behind. "Almost an hour, today, yoi." Ann could hear Claus starting to speak, but Marco held a hand up. "No, I'm tired of excuses, yoi. Your turn to clean the deck. Ann, go relax, you've done enough." Ann didn't like that. This didn't help her at all. "Of course she gets off." She heard Paul say, and she knew they would just get more annoyed with her. Marco always laid her off work. "But I can-" Started Ann, making Marco shake his head. "No, yoi. You can go relax, and maybe do more tomorrow, for a bit. We'll see." Ann felt her face fall, feeling bleak. She didn't want to give everyone more reasons to dislike her. They already did.

-x-

Ann felt herself waking up, feeling a pain in her abdomen, thinking she might need to go to the toilet. She had felt like this a few times when she really needed to use the bathroom. But, not this bad. Maybe she should get someone to help her to the infirmary? She was a month into the second trimester now, so she shouldn't feel pain.

Ann shook her head. No. She couldn't. They would just mock her, as they had and were.

She gave a groan as she moved a hand to her abdomen, before moving it further down, to see if maybe her panties were tight or something, only to feel panic when her hand came up bloody. She was… bleeding? Why? Was that why she was in pain? She took a few steps towards the door out, sure someone could help. But, after a few steps, she halted as she turned to her bathroom. She was already bothering the ones here, them telling her to stop being annoying and using her pregnancy to be treated differently. She didn't want to seem weak. She moved to look at the clock, seeing she had slept a bit in today too, breakfast just finished. She wasn't hungry, for once, so she didn't care about it, she would prepare an apology for Thatch for when lunch was. For now, she needed to get to the bathroom to pee.

She got halfway to her bathroom before she gave a groan, falling to her knees, seeing a trail of blood after her and a small pool under her. Why was she bleeding? Maybe she- She didn't get to finish the thought as she passed out from the pain, hoping nothing was wrong, that she only panicked for no reason.

-x-

Thatch gave an annoyed breath, seeing no Ann in the galley. The woman had even sent Bay at him to get to him to make the special food for her and that _baby._ How dare she not even show up in the galley to eat? The woman was a real prissy now, rarely doing anything, telling them her back was hurting a bit. Stupid if one asked him. As lunch was over, he gave a sigh as he gathered Ann's food on a plate and headed out to her room, going to be sure to tell he wouldn't do this more. She had even missed breakfast and lunch. If she didn't want it, fine! But, he knew Pops, Marco, and Bay would be mad at him if he didn't, but would be sure to get Ann to realize he didn't have time to do this.

He would be sure to make Ann not tell about the fact he didn't give her breakfast in bed. That lazy woman. If she wanted to be lazy, fine by him. But, as long as it could make him look bad, he hated it. The prissy woman would get her food in her room right now, but no more, was what he thought as he headed out to her room, putting on a smile.

When he was outside of the woman's door, her having gotten a private room. It was because she was pregnant that they made her a room close out on deck, so she had a short way to both the galley and infirmary, it even having a private bathroom. Spoiled, if one asked him.

He gave a breath as he knocked on her door, loudly, trying not to get too annoyed with her right away, but he felt himself grow annoyed. "Ann! Food is here since you didn't get to the galley for lunch! It's dinner time!" No reaction. He was thinking of just leaving the food out, but knew he would get an earful if he did. With an annoyed sigh, he opened the door to her room. "Ann! I swear, at least answer wh-" The tray he held fell to the deck, making a loud crashing noise he barely heard.

Inside the room, there was a trail of blood from the bed, which had a pool of blood near it, to Ann who laid halfway to her bathroom, blood pooling there too. She was unconscious, or he hoped she was unconscious.

"Thatch! Thatch!" He turned to look at Izou. "Get Bay! Now!" He yelled as he ran inside the room, crouching down next to Ann, moving her to her back. He heard an "Oh lord" from Izou and saw him with his hand over his mouth, before the man took off. Thatch looked at Ann, who was pale and sweating, breathing shallowly. "Ann! Ann!" No reaction from the woman, not even a twitch. He looked down her body, seeing both dried and fresh blood underneath her, more pooling out. How long had she laid here?

Before he could think more of it, Marco was suddenly next to him, looking down at Ann. "What happened, yoi?" Thatch shook his head. "I-I don't know. I found her like this when I brought food." Marco gave a nod as he moved his hands under Ann's legs and back, lifting her. "We need to get her to the infirmary!" The first commander said as he started running to the infirmary, Thatch following after. Hoping the woman would be fine. Damn, maybe he should have checked on Ann during lunch? He couldn't change it now, and could only hope for the best.

-x-

Bay came out after a couple hours, looking somber, which Marco took as a bad sign. "It's the baby" Started Bay, "It doesn't look good." Marco swallowed, not sure how take this. Ann would be devastated if she lost the baby. "Why, yoi? What happened to make this happen?" Bay sent a look at him. "Because of stress and overwork." Marco blinked. What? "She has been stressed?" Bay moved closer. "And working. A lot! Why?" Marco had no answer. "But," Started Thatch, standing beside him, "She never complained much, only a bit in the start I think, to Claus and Paul. They told her to keep going, and I didn't see a reason not to. She has a fair share to do, as she always has had! And, Marco and Pops have still let her off!" Oh lord. Marco wanted to punch Thatch.

Bay gave a deadly glare to him. "Did you not hear what I said a month ago?!" Thatch blinked. "That she needs to take it a bit calmer?" Bay gave an angry sound, stepping closer to the fourth commander. "_No_. What I said about her mother!" Thatch took a step back. "W-what about her mother?" Bay gave a growl. "That she died giving birth to Ann. That might happen now. That, or she loses the baby. And, for your sake. _Pray both make it._"

Then she left, heading back into the infirmary, leaving Thatch shocked and horrified. "I-I didn't k-know," he said as he looked to the first commander. Marco gave a sigh. "But, you should have. I'll go update Pops." The chef gave a nod, following after him. When they got to Pops chair, they updated the man, as well as those around, everyone shocked Ann might lose her baby. As it was said, Deuce gave a sigh. "We should inform the father. I'll go call him." Marco gave a sigh, looking at the man. "I can do it, yoi. I'll ask Peter to get the Den Den Mushi ready." The first commander thought he should do it, seeing as this was their fault, that Thatch hadn't cared, and the others had pushed Ann. Deuce gave a frown. "Wha- You have a Den Den to Redhead's?" Marco blinked. "Of course we have a Den Den Mushi to Shanks, yoi. We might not like him, but we do talk, rarely."

Deuce gave a look to him, like he just said the most stupid thing there could be. "Shanks? Why would I call him?" Marco blinked. "But," Started Thatch, "You said the father was Redhair. Right?" Deuce gave a loud sigh. "No. I said Red_**head**_, not hair. You know. Redhead Sasori of the Puppet Pirates."

Marco felt his mouth go dry. What? It wasn't Shanks? It was Sasori? The famous rookie who had taken the world by storm? Oh lord. They had judged Ann by the fact Shanks was the father, but it wasn't. He could see Thatch unable to speak, looking shocked and horrified. "W- wha- n- no." Marco closed his eyes, needing to have a long chat with Thatch later. When he opened them, he looked at Deuce. "Go call him, yoi. Tell him he needs to get here now." Deuce nodded as he went, coming back after some minutes and telling they would be here in a couple hours. Marco didn't question it, as the man, Redhead Sasori of the puppet pirates was on his way to check on Ann and the child. Marco hoped things would be fine, that the baby would survive.

They didn't see Bay during the time between then and when the boat came into view, and it was quickly up with theirs, Marco seeing a couple out on deck, one having red hair, most likely this Sasori. When they were docked, sort of, next to them, Marco watched as Sasori came off the ship, looking calm, but worry in his eyes. "Where is she?" Before Marco could speak, a voice behind him spoke up, him turning to see Bay there, having a somber and apologetic look. Bay gave a sigh, giving an apologetic nod. "Sasori of the Puppet pirates. Miss Portgas unfortunately lost her child."

Marco closed his eyes, having hoped for any news aside from that. He now got why Bay waited, having hoped she waited since the baby made it, also probably why Bay hadn't been out. Sasori gave a shuddered breath. "Whe- how is she?" Bay gave a small sigh. "Still in shock, almost catatonic. Follow me." Sasori did, going after the doctor, Marco needing to follow and hopefully able to see how Ann was. He saw Thatch and Pops also following. When they got to the infirmary door, it was opened and Sasori instantly went over to Ann, who sat in a bed, a blank and lost look on her face barely reacting to Sasori grasping her hand.

Marco couldn't move, couldn't go in and ask how she was, seeing that lost and frozen look on her face. They had messed up, messed up so bad. No one had reacted to her not being at breakfast, which could have saved the baby.

They spoke a bit between themselves for the next hours the news Ann lost her baby spreading fast and everyone felt bad. the usual jolly and loud crew were somber and blue, everyone feeling bad for how they acted, including Marco. He knew Ann was working some, not as much as she had, but that she had worked, which was bad. He wished he could go back and change everything, help save the baby.

It was a couple hours later that someone came from the infirmary, being a blonde from Sasori's crew, called Deidara, who had long blonde hair, reminding Marco of a female, but no one voiced it. Deidara also ignored all of them as he headed towards Pops' chair, most of them following behind, unsure what would happen. When Deidara was in front of Pops, he took a calm breath, seeming indifferent, but Marco was sure it was all a play. "We are leaving later today," Said Deidara, making the captain nod. "How do Sasori and Ann take that? To be parted?" He was sure Ann didn't want Sasori to leave; he was an amazing support. The entire Puppet Pirates were. Deidara lifted an eyebrow, before he sighed. "I see that the Captain hasn't told Not that he could have since he's been in the infirmary actually." Whitebeard frowned. "Told what?" He hadn't spoken much to the other captain, but he hadn't mentioned anything special. The blond gave another sigh, before looking at him with a serious look.

"Ann is coming with us."

The captain blinked. What? "What do you mean?" Deidara gave an unimpressed look. "What I said. Ann is coming with us. Captain wants her close, and she wants to join us for now." Okay, that might mean some good. "So, she'll come back." He did say for now. The blond shrugged. "I don't know. She will decide. But, after what has been told, from her and how she has been treated and how she has felt, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come back." Whitebeard gave a nod, stopping Thatch from giving a retort, not needing that. They had messed up, and they needed to face that. He would have a long conversation with his children later. "I understand. Is it possible to ask for updates on her? I would like to know how my daughter is. She will always be my daughter." Deidara nodded. "I will see what I can do." Then, the man left, heading back to the infirmary.

Whitebeard really hoped Ann would return, but got if she didn't. He sent a look at Marco. "Marco, I want a meeting with all commanders before dinner, and then a meeting with everyone in the galley. _Everyone_._"_ The first commander gave a nod. "Of course." He could see everyone got what they would speak of. This was not okay, and they had caused Ann to lose her baby. Marco was also sure Pops would be sure everyone knew it was Red**head** Sasori of the puppet pirates that was the father, and not Shanks as many had thought.

The puppet pirates decided to leave before dinner, and they didn't speak much with them after the part with Deidara earlier. They also hadn't seen anything of Sasori since he came, being in the infirmary with Ann. Bay had been out once, telling Ann was still in shock, still close to catatonic. It was awful, but Marco got it. Ann lost her child, her unborn child. That would be hard on anyone. Deidara was the first to come out and prepared the boat, seeing more of the puppet pirates out, but no one spoke anything, just seeming to wait for their captain. Deidara did leave for the infirmary again, and after that, it wasn't long before the door opened again, and the three came out.

Marco watched as Sasori, Deidara, and Ann came out on the deck and towards the Puppet Pirates' ship. Sasori held one of Ann's hands, the other behind her back, Ann still having the blank look, still in shock. What Marco felt hurt, was the fact she seemed to want to get on the ship, seeing something close to relief in her eyes when she saw the Puppet pirates out, but not even sparing them, the Whitebeards, a glance.

They had messed up bad. If she returned, they would do their best to fix it.

* * *

_And that's the chapter, or maybe a chapter. If you liked it, or if you want more, I will make more of this_

_I also have a plan for everything f people want more and there will be much more of the Whitebeards trying to fix this mistake_

_With that, I hope everyone enjoyed this_

_And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going_

_If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is__ Azuruko__ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_

_Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:__ discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

_I am happy about all the feedback and on how so many liked it and hope this is still good. There will be another chapter after this, as things got longer than I expected_

_With that, hope you enjoy_

_Read and relax_

* * *

The next weeks went in a calm and common fashion. They got a visit from Deidara every week with an update on Ann. The blond man was able to travel fast with a devil fruit he had, which made him able to make flying, and exploding, birds. The man said Ann was okay, but was still having issues. She had not spoken to anyone the first couple weeks, before slowly starting to speak and eat again, which was a worry. Ann always ate much, so the fact she hadn't ate as she used to was a huge thing for the captain, it said a lot. But Ann was getting better, she was going back to herself slowly, and Whitebeard was glad about that, and hoped he would see her again. He knew who had been acting the worst, and he had spoken many times with them, an none had a good reason to act unfavourable, or right out despicable. But things were going better, and Deidara said both he and Sasori had tried to bring them up, but Ann always shot it down, not wanting to speak about them, which the captain got.

Whitebeard could only hope things would turn out fine somehow.

-x-

Deidara gave a 'hmm' to the two who stopped him, not sure why they would. No one had before. One of them bowed quickly, before Deidara could speak up. "Please! I'm Paul, I know I have messed up with Ann, but please, can you bring this letter to her?" The man, Paul, said as he held a letter out. The other bowed too. "Please. It's from both of us, I'm Claus. If our names have been mentioned, I know it has in a bad way. We want to try and fix it. No excuses, we know we did wrong." Deidara looked at the two. "Hmm. I'll bring it. Whether she reads it or not, is up to her. And yes, your names have come up."

He took the letter and left, not wanting to be around someone who had acted as bad towards Ann as they had. It was despicable. And Ann hadn't said much, but she had said enough.

-x-

Whitebeard gave a breath when Deidara came in 3 weeks later, 2 weeks late. He had been worried when Paul and Claus came and told 2 weeks ago, they had stopped the man, Deidara, and sent a letter to Ann, apologizing for everything. Not giving excuses, but apologizing. He had been a bit afraid he would never hear from them again. "Deidara," welcomed the captain with a nod, the blond nodding back. "Newgate. If I could, this needs to be taken in private, as I have a letter," said the man as he handed Whitebeard an envelope. The captain gave a small frown as he took it, using a bit of time to read the small letters in the poor light that was out this late, but felt a smile when he saw the letters and recognized the handwriting.

It was Ann's. Even if this was her telling she wouldn't return, he would be glad to just hear from her, not just what Deidara had to say about her. He looked at the blond. "Would you like to join?" The man nodded, and the two headed to his rooms, the captain stopping a few of the commanders from following. He didn't want to waste this one chance.

When he got to his room, he sat down and turned on some light and took his glasses on, going to need it to read what was on the letter, which was small for his size. When he was ready, he took a silent breath, preparing himself for what the letter would say. When it was opened, he started reading the letter, feeling glad when it was still Ann's writing.

_**(Important AN: In the letter, the part with underline means it's crossed out. FF doesn't allow crossed out words for some reason)**_

**Hi, it's Ann. **

**I don't know if I can still write, or even what I can call you or the others. ****If I can call you family****. I know this will sound weird, but I'm sure Deidara can explain. I'm still ****with child**** pregnant somehow. I don't really know how, something about twins and one hiding. I was shocked, and after I was told when I got sick, I didn't know what to do or think and felt I ****wanted your support**** needed some help, and Sasori and those here has been a great help. ****But I still miss you**

**But anyway, I'm rambling. Sasori needs to leave for his boss, Nagato, and I can't join. (He won't let me) I can go to my brother, or back to my island I grew up on. But I had a small hope, that maybe, ****if I'm still wanted**** maybe I can come back and stay until my child is born? **

**I don't really know why I'm writing, but Sasori and Deidara said I should. And that letter from Paul and Claus ****who I'm not ready to forgive ****who I didn't expect a letter from, kinda maybe helped. I get if you don't want me back ****Pops**** Whitebeard, but I decided to see if Sasori, and Deidara, who has been there apparently, speaks the truth.**

**Your daughter**

**From Ann**

The captain had to blink. What? Ann was still pregnant? "Is it true?" Deidara nodded. "Yes." The man started, explaining how it was possible, how it was fraternal twins, and Ann only lost one. Had it been identical, both would have been lost. As the man explained, the captain read the letter again, taking in the crossed over parts, making him feel somber. Ann didn't know if she was still wanted and liked here, if they were still family, and crossed out Pops and when she tried to sign daughter. He moved his finger over what looked like tear marks.

When he had read it over and Deidara had explained, he asked the other if he could send a written response, which Deidara nodded to. He got out a parchment and a pen, doing his best to write small on the small parchment, so it wouldn't be too big. It was larger than a normal letter, but not by too much.

**Dear Ann**

**I am glad to hear you are with child, but I still offer my condolences for the one you lost. No one should go through that, and everyone feels on your behalf here. I am also glad the letter from Claus and Paul got to you; they are really worried for you, but I won't speak on their behalf. **

**To the other topic. I would love for you to stay here, and never should you doubt if you're welcomed here to not. I will always love you as my daughter, even if you don't return. You will always have a home here. Even if you come back, you can leave if you want, but you're always welcomed. **

**With love**

**Your father, Whitebeard **

The captain read it over, before he put it in an envelope and handed it to Deidara, hoping for a positive response, or just a response at all. Deidara didn't stay long after he got the envelope, heading on with a goodbye, no promise of a response or good wishes. The captain just hoped this would go fine.

It was almost a week later they got a response. Deidara didn't come to the boat, but they got a letter from Sasori, saying they would arrive during the next week, Ann wanting to stay with them, which had the captain glad. Whitebeard did decide to keep the news away from everyone at the start, just informing Marco for now, so they could prepare on how to tell everyone and what to say. They decided to tell everyone when it was 3 days left, telling that everyone needed to act nice, which everyone agreed to, most of his children looking relieved. They did prepare her room and checking it a couple times to be sure it was ready for Ann and had all she needed. They also placed a den den in her room, connected to the infirmary, so Ann could call straight to Bay or one of the nurses if she needed to, without going out of her room. Whitebeard just hoped it was enough, and they wouldn't know until Ann was here.

-x-

Marco couldn't help but feel glad when the boat to the Puppet Pirates got close to them, him hoping to see Ann was fine. They all waited for Ann, needing to apologize, some more than others. They had prepared her room, making sure she had everything she might need. When the boarding plank was lowered and the first commander still couldn't see Ann, he was worried she might not want to be out, that maybe she regretted wanting to come back.

But, when the plank was down, someone yelled something, and Sasori came out of a door, a sleeping Ann in his arms, who now had a noticeable larger belly than normal and than the last time they had seen her.

"You know," Started Deidara as he walked with Sasori. "You could have woken her." Sasori just shook his head at the other. "You know she hasn't slept well. She needs the sleep." Deidara just gave a small hum at it, continuing to walk, also being the one asking for her room, which Marco followed them to. When Sasori placed Ann in the bed, Marco looked at the other. "She hasn't been sleeping well, yoi?" The red-haired man nodded. "She's been a bit worried, and her legs have started hurting at times." He gave a nod. That made sense; he knew that could happen about now, the body getting used to the baby and, at times, that caused a woman's legs to swell. But, he knew it would pass.

When Ann was in bed and under her covers, Sasori looked at Deidara. "Can you stay?" The blond nodded, giving a "Yeah" as he sat down in a chair. As the first commander and other captain went out of the room, Marco asked why he had asked Deidara to stay behind, the man explaining it was since Ann might be shocked to suddenly wake up in another room she wasn't as familiar with in the last months, wanting to have someone there in case. Marco also had a feeling it was to not leave her alone, but he got what the man said. She hadn't been here in a while and might mostly have bad memories from the last timeshe was there.

When they got out on deck, both Claus and Paul were ready with an apology to Sasori, saying they had no excuse and hoped to make it up to Ann somehow. The red-haired man seemed to accept it and went on to Pops, saying they would stay for today, and leave in a couple hours, when he was sure Ann was okay, also telling she was asleep for now, and to let her sleep for now.

When they left, they still hadn't seen Ann, but Sasori had spoken with her, before she fell asleep again. The commanders with Pops had decided that it was only a certain few people that was allowed to go into Ann's room to get her for things, which was Marco, Pops, Rakuyo, Izou, and Haruta, the rest couldn't. They could knock on her door and speak to her, but since they had acted unfavourable, they weren't allowed into her room for now, for any reasons unless an emergency- which Marco hoped wouldn't happen.

They didn't see much of Ann the first couple days, just the back of her head now and then as she ate in the infirmary with Bay and a couple nurses, who said she was doing fine. No one did ask her to be more out, wanting to give her the time she needed. The only ones who had really spoken to her outside of meals were Marco, who checked up on her now and then, and Ann did seem fine. She looked tired at times, but fine aside from that and didn't seem to have anything special she wanted for now. But, she might be a bit reluctant now at the start, which everyone got. This would be a time to adjust back to the normal, and they needed to do what they could to help Ann adapt and feel welcomed again. But Marco had a feeling it would go fine somehow.

-x-

Ann gave a small swear and groan, her hip and feet trying to kill her, pacing another round in her room. She hated this and really wanted to sleep. She had, thankfully, managed to sleep for a couple hours, but her hip started hurting and waking her up. Stupid body. She moved her hands to massage it as she walked in circle with a groan. her hip was acting way up for some reason, and she didn't want to go out on deck as it was late, and she didn't want to bother the ones out. They had acted nice up to now, but she didn't know if it was legit or not. Ann gave a swear as he hips ached again, rubbing her hands on it as she tried to walk in circles.

-x-

Thatch gave a sigh, bored on his night watch. It was calm, and no one funny was out on watch with him. There was the general amount, but those were the serious ones, the other commander being Marco, and Thatch didn't want more punishment right now, him having had way too much kitchen duty- the boring ones- and night watches. He was supposed to be with Curiel- he was awesome- but no, he got Marco. He gave another sigh as he was soon due for another walk around. It was at least something, but boring when nothing happened, especially when he walked past those who were having a small party by themselves. Damn, he was bored.

"Um, Commander Thatch?" Thatch turned, seeing Claus there, having a strained look. "Yeah? Anything wrong?" People knew to not bother those on watch unless something was wrong. The man did a small fidget. "I know it was wrong, but I heard a sound, like a swear and pained sound, like a groan, and checked who it was, and it was coming from Ann's door. ...I don't want to knock and check as I don't think she wants to see me…" Thatch blinked. Ann was in pain? That wasn't good. But, why did he come to him? Oh. "You want me to check?" Claus nodded. "Yeah. I know I wasn't… nice to her, and I don't want to just show up and ask if she's okay…" That made sense. But, at the same time, Thatch hadn't been the nicest too. But she had at least been around him. He had seen her avoid Claus and Paul. "Yeah, I'll check." The man nodded, having a smile. "I want to try and mend, but I really don't know how…" Thatch clapped Claus on his back. "Don't worry, a time that fits will show itself." The man nodded and Thatch gave a last clap on Claus shoulder before he went to Ann's door. He could see Claus a bit to the side, but not too close.

When he knocked on Ann's door, it only took a second before he heard her speak. "Who is it?" It sounded a bit strained. "It's me." He heard what sounded like a small groan, before the door opened, Ann standing with a small pained expression she tried to hide, a hand on her back and having on some loose and long shirt, going to her knees. "Is anything wrong?" The woman asked, making Thatch shake his head. "Not like that, but someone heard a pained groan and was worried something was wrong. So, how are you?" The woman gave a half-nod, before she gave a small swear, sounding to be in pain, walking in a small circle, both hands going to her back and massaging. "It's nothing. My hips and back are killing me, and walking helps, but there's not much space here…"

Thatch blinked. "Why walk in here? Come out for a walk." Ann made a small frown as she looked unsure, making Thatch realise why. She was scared to walk out.

"Hey," Started Thatch, getting an idea, "I'm out on watch and need to walk around. You can join me for a round or two? If you want to, that is. You don't need to if you don't want to." Ann gave a small nod, thinking it over, making him speak again. "And, if you change your mind, you can just leave, or I can follow you back, or something. We can even go say hi to Marco; he's out on watch too." He knew Ann trusted and liked Marco, as a brother of course, and hoped that would work. The woman gave a small nod again. "Yeah… that sounds nice. Let me just put some pants and a jacket on." Thatch nodded and took a step back, the woman closing the door as she changed.

As the door closed, he saw Claus walking a bit towards him. "Is she fine?" He hadn't listened to them, which was good. "Yeah. Her hips and back are just bothering her. Normal with pregnancies." The man nodded, looking a bit relieved. "That's good. Thanks for checking, Commander." Thatch gave a nod and waved the man off as he headed away. It was good the man cared now and released some boundaries his actions had caused. After a minute, the door opened and Ann came out, having changed her clothing and having a jacket on. "Ready?" The woman nodded, heading out with him as they started to walk by the railing.

After a minute, Thach needed to ask something. "By the way," Started Thatch. "Why are you wearing a jacket?" The woman looked at him with a frown, before seeming to realise something. "Oh. My fruit stopped working a few weeks ago. Pregnancy disables the fruit, to not hurt the baby." Oh, that made sense, and it also meant she wasn't fire for a bit. "How's that working for you? I mean, that you're not fire anymore." Ann shrugged. "Kinda weird at the start, but okay. It feels normal now." Thatch felt this was nice. Just chatting. "Yeah. And, it's a nice jacket you have. Didn't know you had any." Ann chuckled. "I didn't. Deidara bought it. He's… good with fashion." Thatch chuckled. "Yeah. I have to say I thought he was a woman." Ann shook her head with a smile. "Don't tell him that. He hates when people do." Thatch raised an eyebrow. "Wow, one wouldn't guess that since he looks like that." Ann chuckled too. "Yeah, he's weird."

That was true. But, he still wondered about something. "How did you meet Sasori?" Ann shrugged. "Met him a year and a half ago, tried to kill him, he was angry and tried to kill me. One thing led to another and here we are." Thatch blinked. "Yeah. Cuz murder leads to people getting together, especially when they tried to murder each other." Ann chuckled. "There's a short line between love and hate you know." Thatch could only nod. Wow, he needed to tell this to the others. But it was Ann. She was weird too.

It was nice to just walk and chat to Ann. He knew he had messed up bad and really wanted to mend the fences if he could. This was good.

"Commander Thatch," Started a voice to their right, making him turn and see Claudia there, one of the others on watch, "There is something I need you to look at, I'm not sure what it is." The man gave a sigh, him having hoped to not get interrupted. He knew he needed to check as he was a commander, but he had still made a promise. "Yeah, just a minute. I promised Ann to walk with her to Marco. I'll meet you by the mast." The woman nodded and left, and he saw Ann looking at him. "You can go. I mean, I can walk alone." Thatch shook his head. "You can. But I did promise, and I will keep that. We're soon there, it can wait a minute." He knew it wasn't critical as Claudia would have been stressed. Ann nodded, looking thankful. Thatch felt they bonded a bit, which was great. He felt he had broken all trust he once had with Ann. He needed to build it back upsomehow.

After a bit, he could see Marco, who lifted an eyebrow when he saw them. Thatch waved at the blond as they were close. "Yo, Claudia needs me, so here's Ann. She wanted a walk. I'll come back in a few." Then, he left, hearing Ann walking up to Marco, who gave a small chuckle.

He was sure things would be fine eventually. He hoped for it at least.

-x-

"So," started Marco, looking at Ann, "You wanted a walk, yoi?" The woman nodded at him, looking out at the sea. "Yeah. My back and hips are murdering me." Marco nodded, taking a step from the railing. "Let's head a round then, yoi." When Ann looked at him with a frown, Marco continued. "I know a pregnancy can make that happen, and I know walking helps, yoi." Ann gave a smile as she nodded and followed, seeming glad. Marco knew how pregnancies worked in general, being around a few before he joined his family here.

"How are you? How's not being fire, yoi." When he got a curious look, he mentioned he knew a pregnancy disables it. "I guessed it happened a couple weeks ago, yoi?" Ann chuckled. "Of course you know. 3 weeks ago. It was weird. Still is, but getting used to it." Marco was sure the woman felt much more vulnerable now, not being able to defend herself with her fruit, which she usually did. "If you need any help with it, or anything, don't be afraid to ask for help, yoi." The woman gave a small nod, looking a bit down. The woman hadn't been out much the last days, after the puppet pirates left. "How's it going, yoi? As in, generally." The woman gave a small shrug. "Okay…" Marco didn't believe that for a second.

"Ann, really. How are you?" Ann shook her head a small bit, before he noticed a tear going down her cheek, a small sob coming from her. "_I don't know what to do."_ Marco blinked, not expecting that reaction. Ann moved a hand to dry her cheeks, which had tears going down them. "_They were so mean before, and they just changed. I don't know what to think, I don't know if it's real._" Marco shook his head a bit, moving to hug Ann. "Shh. It's okay, yoi. I swear it's real. If you want, I can tell why. It does _not_ excuse their behaviour or actions, but I can tell why they acted mean." He heard a sniff. "_What?"_

Marco gave a small sigh, needing to explain this. "Listen, this isn't an excuse. What they did, is inexcusable, yoi. But, when Deuce said it was Redhead's kid, we thought Redhair, you know, Shanks." Ann sniffed again. "_...What… Shanks…" _Marco gave a breath. "Nothing can excuse them. But, they acted on something that wasn't true, which still doesn't make it okay, yoi." Marco saw Thatch behind Ann, making him do a small motion to stop him, seeing him heading towards them. He knew Thatch was one of them who had acted unfavourable. Ann gave a small sob again. _"I don't get it." _Sob, _"I want to forgive them, but I'm scared. They were so mean, they didn't like me. I don't know what to do."_ She gave another sob as she clutched his shirt, Marco seeing Thatch getting a strained look, obviously hearing what Ann said. The chef gave a look to him, before heading off.

Marco gave a sigh internally. "Listen, Ann, everything they did was inexcusable. But, they do feel bad. You don't need to forgive them because of that, but never doubt they care. We are your family, yoi." He felt Ann give a nod and a sniff. "Y-yeah. I n-needed that." Marco gave a nod, glad about that. "How about heading to your room so you can rest, yoi? I think you need it." Ann nodded and Marco followed her back, being sure she was in better shape. She was still upset, but better. They bade goodbye, and Marco gave a breath as he headed to the kitchen.

And, as he suspected, Thatch was busying himself with making food. Marco sat down in a chair. "Thatch, sit down, yoi." The chef shook his head. "Not right now, busy." Marco gave an annoyed breath, kicking the chair on the other side of the table out. "_Sit."_ That did the trick, and Thatch sat down, giving a breath as he wiped his hands. Before the chef could speak, Marco did first. "Yes, you messed up, yoi. But don't avoid the fact you did. Own it." Thatch gave an unsure look to him. "How? How do I own it?" Marco hummed. "Well, first, you apologize, then work towards getting her trust back. Which _will_ be hard, but I know you'll manage." Thatch sighed again, looking beaten down. "How? Where do I even start?" Marco shrugged. "This was a start, yoi." Thatch looked confused at that. "Bu-" "No," Said Marco, cutting Thatch off. "This was a start. You helped her get out of her room, yoi. She's confused, she doesn't know which you is real. Show her which is real, yoi. Show you are still friends; family." Thatch nodded. "I'll try." Marco shook his head. "No, not good enough. You _will _do it, not try." Thatch just nodded at that, not saying anything. Marco gave a sigh, knowing Thatch was upset and worked up. "Will you come back to watch, or should I get the reserve, yoi?" Thatch took a breath, slowly breathing in and out, before sighing. "Reserve. I'm staying here." Marco did expect that. "Also," Started Marco. "What usually comes with pregnancies? Aside from morning sickness and aching, yoi." Thatch frowned as he thought, before it dawned on him. "Cravings." Marco nodded. "Yes, cravings. That's your side. Use it to help. Knowing Ann, I am sure she has some cravings, yoi." People who liked food often had cravings, weird ones. While those who were picky got more common ones. And seeing how Ann ate everything eatable, her cravings might be very weird, maybe even hard to make, which would make the chef feel better as he needed to work to help.

As Thatch nodded and seemed fine for now, Marco headed back out, getting Jozu to step in for Thatch, not giving away the details for why, which the man accepted. Marco did stay close to Ann's room, in case she wanted another walk out, or if he would hear anything that made him believe she was in pain again. She seemed better, with her pain at least, when she left, aside from the emotional breakdown, which he got. Ann was confused and had every right to be. They needed to right their mistakes, which would be hard, but they would manage somehow. They were getting closer, Marco believe this breakdown was the start, things would go for the better now.

For the remainder of his night shift, he didn't hear or see anything from Ann, which was good in a way, him hoping she managed to sleep again.

-x-

Claus swallowed as Bay looked at them with her piercing look, obviously not being to fond of them with this topic. "So," Started the doctor. "You want to help Ann now?" Paul nodded slowly, obviously on edge as Claus was too. "Y-yes. We know we messed up, and want to see if there is anything we can do." Bay clicked her tongue. "Well then, if you are genuine. One thing that can help the aching in her back and hip, is a massage- but I think she doesn't want that from you- or a warm bath. Warmth is known to help." Claus frowned at that. He got the massage part, but not the other. "But warmth? She's _made_ of fire." Bay gave a stupid look to them. "Are you dense? Did you really come here without doing any research beforehand?" Claus couldn't answer that, now regretting he had. Paul however, managed to nod slowly and guilty. "W-we did. We just want to help, and I know you're better than any book." Bay sighed. "Fine. Basic knowledge; A pregnancy disables a devil fruit, which means…." Bay motioned to them, Claus blinking as he got it. "She's not fire anymore." Paul finished it. "Meaning she's cold." This was something new for him, he didn't know this.

Bay nodded. "Yes. And what is known even better to work, is a hot bath. Which is hard to make on a boat as you can't light a fire under a tub, so you need to boil lots of water, which is hard work." Claus didn't care about that. It was the least they could do. He would be sure to ask Thatch if they could borrow the big boiler for this. They really needed to do something. Paul gave a nod to Bay. "Okay, we can do that. Any other tips?" Bay hummed, seeming to try and think. "Walking helps for the hip. But I've heard she is a bit afraid to walk outside, so maybe that. Warm clothes; I can imagine she doesn't have too much. Heat pads, pain medication; not the type I have, but for pregnant women. It's easy to buy, but I won't as long as she doesn't tell me. And yes, it needs to be her that ask me, not you. They are quite a bit expensive." Again, that was the least they could do. They would dock again in a couple days. Claus would ask if they could hurry up a bit. Maybe it even was possible to get a massage from one of the ones working on the island. They needed to try.

When they left the infirmary, they headed straight for the kitchen, knowing Thatch was there preparing breakfast, and he needed to approve this as they needed to use items from the kitchen to make all the hot water. Poor Ann, being not fire must be hard for the woman. Maybe they could make something for her to protect herself with? Maybe like a club or sword? They would see. But for now, they would prepare to make the bath for Ann, Thatch approving the use of his boilers, also telling after dinner was a good time, but not today, maybe tomorrow, which fit good. They needed a day to put their plan together, to where and how, but it was going to go fine somehow, they hoped so. They would win Ann's trust and friendship back.

-x-

"So," Started Thatch, moving to give Ann her breakfast, her having started to eat in the galley finally. "Any cravings I need to know about? I mean, many pregnant ones have it, and it can help other things if you get it, like aching I have heard." Thatch had searched a bit up on it, and was glad to know it might actually do some good, more than just deal with a craving. Ann frowned as she gave an unsure sound. "Ummm…. It's a weird one… And… tough to get…" That was perfect! He could redeem himself this way possibly. "That's fine. What is it?" Ann sighed, looking a bit ashamed. "...watermelon." Said Ann, making Thatch frown. It was a bit hard to get, but still. That wasn't a weird one. Before he could voice that, Ann continued. "on pizza… or with curry… or with strawberry and blueberry jam." That had the chef blink. What? "Watermelon on pizza? Or with cu- well, you were right. But I can deal with that. I think I can make a batch with curry, and a batch with strawberry. Not blueberry though." Ann nodded, seeming shocked he agreed to make it. "Y-yeah. But not just strawberry. It needs to be both… I don't know why… It just does..."

Thatch quickly shook his head. "Oh no no. It's fine, cravings are like that. Let me make a batch with curry then. I can have it ready by lunch." Ann blinked before she smiled at him, a smile he had missed for so long. "Yeah, thanks. I would appreciate it." Thatch smiled back at the woman. "No problem. Maybe we can have pizza tomorrow too, and I can have watermelon prepared. We have a bit." They did, but he couldn't make watermelon things for all meals, which he would change the next time they docked. He would be sure to buy enough watermelon to last as long as it could, which would be until they docked next time again. Ann nodded at it, and the chef felt this was enough for now and left, starting to think of how to prepare the snack for Ann. He should maybe have asked a bit more around it. Should the curry be warm or cold? Or lukewarm? What made the most sense? Warm didn't when he thought about it, which left cold and lukewarm. Cold didn't sound good, so lukewarm it was, hoping that would be right. That would be for today, and tomorrow, it hopefully would be pizza, which fit since Claus and Paul wanted to borrow the boilers, they weren't needed to make pizza. Seeing as Ann wasn't fire anymore, a hot bath sounded to be perfect for the woman. She was probably cold. She had had the fruit since she was young, he knew that much. Why didn't he know about that? That a pregnancy disables the fruit? He should have. Usually, Ann could eat raw food as it cooked in her mouth, but now, it needed to be cooked well, to be sure it didn't have any disease, or just small bacteria that was dangerous to pregnant women, which did exist. There were a lot of food that could be dangerous to the baby, and he needed to stay away from them.

Thatch went back to the kitchen and made food as his thoughts rambled on, being a mix of rambling and actual thought.

-x-

Ann frowned as there was a knock at her door, doing her best to stand up from her bed, her belly being a lot in the way as it was so big. It would get worse, she knew it, but still, she was closing in on her third trimester. "A second!" She got out, falling down again to the bed, taking a breath as she stood up again, this time managing it, before she waddled over to the door, opening it to see Marco there. "Marco, hi." The blond gave a smile to her. "Hello, Ann, yoi. A couple have made a surprise for you, and if you want, I can take you. And no, I can't say what it is." Ann nodded, thinking it over. People had been nice recently, and she did trust Marco, he had always been nice. "Okay, I can at least see what it is." Marco nodded, moving a bit to the side. "Shall we go, yoi?" Ann nodded, walking out on deck, walking beside Marco, who started up some small chatter. "How are you today, Ann, yoi?" Ann sighed. "Okay. Aside from looking and feeling like a beached whale that waddles like a penguin, I am okay. My hip hurt less." Marco chuckled. "That's normal, the 'feeling like a beached whale' or just walking like a penguin, yoi. Being pregnant is a strain on your body. No ailments bothering you? Aside from the hip?"

Ann hummed, not sure if she should tell. But it was Marco, so he could know. "Well, my… I don't know, underbelly?" Marco hummed. "Waist, I believe, yoi." Ann chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds right. My waist have… hurt at rare times. Bay say it's nothing to be concerned about for now, but yeah." Marco frowned a bit, looking at her. "Where exactly?" Ann moved her hands to be underneath her huge belly, to her waist, a bit to the left. "Here, but like more inside. Bay say it can just be the baby kicking, or something. None of the test she did say anything is wrong." Marco nodded. "That's good, yoi. It is probably nothing, but it is good to keep an eye out. Many can have complications." Ann nodded. "Yeah. But, I don't… bleed or anything, the reason Bay isn't too worried." Marco nodded at it, seeming glad by it.

They talked a bit about nothing as they walked over the deck, heading into one of the private bathroom a bit away, one of the bigger ones for the ones who were above normal size. Ann didn't know why they would head in here, but she followed Marco, sure he wouldn't do anything. When they got inside, Ann blinked as she saw a large tub, seeing it was filled with warm water as it had some warm mist coming from it. As they were inside and the door closed, Marco spoke up. "Both Claus and Paul wanted to surprise you with something you could use; a warm bath, yoi. They got the idea from Bay. And no, they aren't here, or that close by. They didn't want to since they know they messed up, the reason I am here instead, and brought you here." Ann nodded, not sure what to say or do right away. "I- yeah wow, this is… amazing. How… how did they know my hip hurt?" Marco hummed. "Remember two days ago, when Thatch knocked on your door?" When she nodded, the man continued. "Claus heard you groan and swear, thinking you were in pain and asked Thatch to check, yoi. He didn't want to check himself, seeing how he had acted." Ann nodded, glad Claus had asked Thatch actually. She didn't like Thatch that much, but he was trying. Claus and Paul hadn't been around her lately, but this was amazing. A hot bath sounded amazing. But there was just one thing.

She looked at Marco. "I don't want you to stay, but I don't want you that far away, if possible." Marco chuckled. "Don't worry, yoi. I have the hull shift, so I am just a few feet away, and no one is allowed in here for the next 4 hours. I know the water is cold and you're done way before then, but it is just for safe measurements, yoi." That was good to know and made her glad. "Sounds good. I think I will take use of it. It is… it is just water, right?" Marco gave a hum as he walked over to the tub, moving a hand to check it. "Seems so, maybe some scented salt. I promise it is safe, they had the help of both Thatch and Haruta." That was also good to know. Thatch did try to be nice and fix his mistake, and Haruta had been nice always. She then looked at Marco. "Thank you for following me." Marco chuckled. "It's fine, I wanted to. I'll leave you alone for now and we can speak later. I'll check on you in an hour and half if I haven't heard anything. There is bubbles you can use of you want to, but there is a bikini suit if you feel more comfortable with that, yoi." She might use that, just to feel safer.

As Marco had left, Ann moved to change into the bikini, before moving a towel close to the bathtub, just so she had it close, before slowly moving to sit down in the tub, letting out a relieved breath as it felt amazing. She had missed being this warm, and it was just perfect, and she would stay as long as the water was warm. This was perfect, and she was glad to know Paul and Claus were trying to act nice; she had missed them, even though she wasn't ready to face them yet, or forgive them. But this was a start for all of them.

Ann enjoyed the bath for around 50 minutes, when the water started to slowly cool down, and she was on her way to stand up and get dry and dressed, when she found herself stuck. She couldn't get up, every time she was halfway, her stomach got in the way and it hurt her back and waist. She was stuck in a bathtub, how low was that? God damn, she thought as she tried a couple times, still not managing and started to feel panicked. What could she do? She was _stuck_. As she looked around, trying to think of what she could do, she saw the bottle with soap bubbles. It was a hard bottle, so if she threw it hard enough, maybe Marco would hear it? He was outside. Dignity be damned, she needed to get out. She moved to grab the bottle and threw it as hard as she could at the door, glad when she hit and it made a decent amount of noise, enough so she was sure someone would hear. Damn, why did she have to get stuck in a bathtub?

-x-

Marco frowned as he heard a small bang, turning to look at the door to the bathroom, not sure what it was, but sure it came from there. Was Ann fine? As he looked at the door, nothing happened, which made him frown as he headed to the door. Ann could have slipped and fallen. When he was in front of the door, he moved a hand and knocked on the door. "Ann, are you okay, yoi?" He heard a groan, before Ann spoke up again. "No! I'm stuck! I need help!" Marco wasn't sure what to think of it as he opened the door, carefully slipping inside, shocked to see Ann still in the tub, bikini on. "Ann, yoi?" Ann gave a desperate look to him. "I can't get up! My stomach is to big! I _am_ a beached whale! _Literally_!" Marco sighed as he walked over to Ann. "Don't worry, yoi. You're not. Here, let me help you." Marco moved to hold a hand out to Ann, who took it as the other was on the tub edge to help. Marco then moved to drag the woman up to her knees, making her able to get out of the tub with some help.

When she was out and up, she sighed. "Thank you. This is so embarrassing! I was stuck in a tub!" Marco shook his head. "No no, it's fine, it happens, yoi." When she was on her way to speak, Marco continued. "No, I mean it. I've helped other women up from beds, floor, or just given them things they lost as they couldn't bend. This is normal, okay. Pregnancy makes movement hard, especially up and down. Oh, and I once helped a woman up from the toilet. A bathtub is normal." Ann smiled as she brought the towel around herself. "Okay, good to know. Still feel embarrassed though." Marco chuckled. "Again, which is normal, yoi." Ann smiled. "Thank you, Marco. For being helpful." Marco waved his hand. "It's nothing, Ann, yoi. Want me to follow you back to your room? Most are inside the galley now, so I think we can go now." That did sound good. "Yeah, we can do that. Let me just grab my clothes." Marco nodded and let her grab it before they walked back to her room slowly. They spoke about bits and pieces as they walked, and when they got to her room, Ann blinked when she saw a plate at her desk with a lid, shocked to see it was pizza with watermelon, making her glad. It was just perfect.

As she had put her clothes away, going to go take a shower to wash of the soap, she looked at Marco. "Thanks for following me and helping me. If you see Claus and Paul, can you say thanks?" Marco nodded. "Of course I can. They will be glad to hear it, I am sure, yoi. They do feel bad." Ann nodded slowly. "Yeah, I get that… But… I'm not ready to forgive them just yet…" Marco shook his head. "Which is fine, yoi. You have every reason not to. Relax for now, okay? I don't want you to strain yourself, and if you feel pain, go to Bay." Ann nodded. "I will. I'll see you later, Marco." The man nodded and left. As he had left, Ann moved a hand to her abdomen… abdomen, of course that was the word! Not underbelly, or waist as Marco had said. Ann shook her head as she rubbed her hand on her abdomen, feeling some pain. But, she wasn't bleeding still, so it was probably nothing. She at least hoped so. Maybe she could tell it to Sasori next time they spoke on the den den, he had some experience with medical things. But… so had Marco, who said she should tell Bay. But some pain was normal, maybe the pain in her back had just moved? Probably. That could probably happen.

* * *

_And that's the chapter, or maybe a chapter, I hope you enjoyed it_

_I hope this was good and interesting to read. I know not too much happened, but mostly build-up for later and such, showing how everyone tries to be better and fix their mistake. For all I know, seeing how my other stories have gone, there might be two more chapters as I enjoy writing things people like, and this seem to be something most enjoy_

_If you have any ideas or wishes for scenes to this, don't be afraid to leave a comment or message, or go to either my twitter or discord and tell me there (Links below)_

_And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going_

_If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is__ Azuruko__ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_

_Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:__ discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter _

_This is a bit of everything, and there will be one more chapter after this. There is a possibility there will be two, but I'll try and keep it to one_

_I hope you enjoy_

_Read and relax_

* * *

Marco watched as Ann moved into the galley, sitting down at his table, starting to take food from the table. Marco started up some chatter with the woman, having noticed she didn't speak much with the others, which the man got. None of them had been acting favorable to the woman, some had been worse than others, but still. As they were sitting and enjoying the breakfast, Thatch suddenly appeared next to Ann, placing a bowl with watermelon and curry down. "Here, Ann. Small snack." It had Ann frown a bit. "At breakfast? I thought I could only get it at dinner." Thatch frowned at that. "What? No, you can get it when you want it. Who said you could only get it during dinner?" Ann shook her head. "No one did, I just thought it was like that." Thatch chuckled. "Well, you can get it whenever you want, even outside meals. I will make sure to have it ready for you. Cravings can hit anytime." It had Ann smile at the chef. "Thanks, Thatch, it means a lot." Thatch waved his hand. "It's nothing, Ann. I want to help with what I can." Ann gave a smile back, before she started to eat the snack, the chef leaving to continue his day.

Marco was glad Thatch was making progress with Ann. Ann looked happy as she snacked on the snack, Marco continuing to speak with the woman. Ann was a lovely woman, and he wondered how they could think anything bad about the woman, how no one had asked the woman who the father was, how they just assumed it was Shanks and acted on that false information. They should have asked who it was to be sure they got it right, but they hadn't. Marco knew he hadn't acted much different towards the woman, but many others had, especially Claus and Paul, who had been best friends with the woman, but had really messed up with this. It would take time, but he hoped they could mend some fences. Right now, Ann didn't want anything to do with the two unless it was necessary, which Marco got. They had really messed up.

-x-

Ann moved a circle in her room, hands on her hips as it was really hurting. Her legs hurt too, but her hip was the worst. Her abdomen still hurt at times, but it wasn't as bad, so she tried not to think about it. She hated how everything hurt. She was sure being pregnant wouldn't be this bad, but it was. Of course, it didn't hurt as bad as it had…. the night she had lost the other child. Oh, how Ann wished she hadn't, twins would have been perfect. But it wasn't meant to be apparently. She still felt mad and upset on the others, who had been acting so mean. She really wished she could go back and clarify everything so none of this had happened. She missed everyone… She missed the pranks she did with Thatch, she missed how she and Claus and Paul had fun, how everyone was always so jolly and had fun. Now it seemed like everything was different. Ann gave a groan and swear as she moved another round in her room, before she stopped, trying to think. She usually knew who was on watch, having memorized it for pranks months ago, and if she was right, Marco should be out. She really hoped she was right. If she wasn't, it meant Thatch was out. And he really had been trying to act nice, but Ann wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

As she made her decision, she carefully made her way outside, heading a round on the ship, and when she was halfway, she was met with Marco, making her smile. "Hi, Marco. Could I join you for a round?" The man nodded, giving a smile. "Sure you can, yoi. Your hips hurting?" Ann nodded. "Yeah… My legs too…" Marco moved a hand to her shoulder. "It's normal, unfortunately. Let's walk." Ann nodded and started to walk with Marco, speaking with the man about different things. They didn't meet many as they walked, which was great. As they were walking and talking, Marco asked about the baby, making Ann chuckle. "I'm having a check in three days, to see what gender it is, if it's possible to see. We couldn't last time as he or she was lying the wrong way. I'm really excited for it." Marco nodded. "Which I get. Are you checking it on the island we're heading too? We are docking in around 2-3 days, yoi." Ann nodded. "Yeah I know, and I'm excited for that too, but no. Bay wants to do it when we're either heading away from the island, or when everyone is on the island, when it's calm you know." Marco nodded. "I get that. It's always the calmest on the ship when we're docked or the night when we have left, yoi. Are you heading alone?" Ann nodded. "Yeah. I wish Sasori could join you know, so he could see it himself, but I'm going to try and call him after the check, hoping he have the time." Marco nodded. "Do you miss him, yoi?" Ann nodded, feeling her eyes watering. "I do. I feel all alone in this." Marco moved an arm around her shoulders. "You aren't all alone, we're all here for you. If you want, I could join you." Ann blinked. "You- you would?" Marco nodded. "Sure, I would love to join, so you don't have to be there all alone. If you want to that is." Ann smiled. "I would love it if you could." Marco smiled back at her, before they headed on the round again.

Ann felt glad Marco offered to join, she really felt alone, she felt as if she had lost everyone she knew, that everyone had left her. But she would do her best to try and forgive everyone, it would just take time.

-x-

Claus moved into the pharmacy, Paul close behind, hoping they could find what they were after. It was a huge pharmacy, and Claus had no idea where to check, so he looked for someone who worked here, glad when he saw one in the white coats that didn't look to busy. "Excuse me? Could you help me find something?" He asked the worker, who moved and looked at him. "Sure, what are you after?" That had Claus let out a breath "I have a friend who is pregnant, and is having some pains with it, and I hope you had something that can help?" The worker nodded. "I think have something that can help. Is it her legs, hip, back, or something else that's hurting?" Claus blinked, trying to think. "I think her hip and maybe legs?" Th worked lifted an eyebrow. "You don't know?" Claus sighed. "I am unsure, but I think it's her hip and legs." The worker nodded. "Okay. Come with me." The worker then headed to a shelf at the end of the store, taking a few things from it. "I have this pad, which can help back pain and hip pain, but it needs to be cooked to be warm. I also have these pills, safe for a pregnant woman and she can take 2 pills 3 times a day. That is the max dosage, and I suggest you don't do the max dose, as one pill usually is enough. For her legs, I have some socks that can help." Claus nodded, this all sounds perfect. "Yeah, I'll take all three." The worker smiled. "Good, good. Let's head to the register and I can ring you up."

They then headed to the register and when the price came, it was quite expensive, but they needed it to help Ann, and when they split between himself and Paul, it was bearable. He really wanted to be friends with her again, she was a lovely woman and a great friend. He really wished he could go back in time and fix this, make so he never did anything of the bad things he did, that he never acted unfavorable to her. When he had paid, he was thinking of heading to Ann to give the things, but had a feeling the woman didn't want that. So he was thinking of heading to Marco, but he couldn't make them trust them more, so they headed to Bay, giving the pills, pad, and socks to the doctor, who gave an approving look, telling she would give it to Ann herself and would say who bought it.

Claus just hoped it would be enough to be a start. He knew the woman was evading them, and he got that completely. They had made so she had lost a baby. He just needed to keep his hopes up he could fix this.

-x-

Ann blinked when someone knocked on her door, moving to open it to see Bay there. "Bay?" The doctor smiled, having some things with her. "I have a few things for you, that can help." Ann nodded, letting the woman into her room, closing the door behind her. When Bay was inside, she took a pad up. "Someone really wants to make it up to you and bought this, it's a pad that can help hip and back pain. It is heated up and ready to go. Just hand it to a nurse or chef and they can heat it up again. I also have some socks that can help your legs to be less painful and swollen." Ann nodded, taking the two things, noticing the pad was really warm, and that sounded good. "Also," Continued the doctor, taking a small bottle out. "I have these, its pain medication, safe for a pregnant woman. You can take two pills 3 times a day, but should try and keep it to 1 pill 3 times a day, but it is safe to take two." Ann nodded, taking the bottle. "Thanks. Who- who got it?" Bay sighed. "Claus and Paul did." Ann blinked. They had gotten this? She then looked at the small bottle, feeling unsure. "I promise," Started the doctor. "That it's safe. The seal was not broken before I checked them, and the pills are the right ones. There is no foul play here and I promise they want to help you. They really do feel bad."

Ann wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know what to think. Did they really feel bad? They had fixed the bath for her, and now this? They also had let her avoid them, making so she could move around where she wanted and they always left when she came into the same room, or moved more tables away for her. They really seemed to try and do their best. But was she ready to forgive them? Ann wasn't too sure about that. "Thanks. If you see them, can you say I say thanks? I appreciate it." Bay nodded, before she left, leaving Ann alone in her room. She then moved to the bed, moving to lie down, bringing the pad to be on her lower back, giving a sigh when the heat felt really good on her aching back and hips. She was contemplating whether she should take a couple pills or not, but still felt unsure about that, if it was safe. The two had really been mean before, and she wasn't sure if she trusted them yet. But then again, Bay had said it was safe, and she trusted Bay. She should try one pill, and if she felt weird, she would head to Bay. So Ann opened the bottle, seeing the seal broken as Bay had checked, before she took a pill, hoping it would help the aching.

After half an hour, she felt glad when the pain lessened in her hip and back, having a feeling it was the pills. She was glad they worked, but feeling more glad it was the right pills and Ann felt glad by that. Maybe the two really wanted to make it up to her? How could she be sure about it? Maybe she could ask Thatch, they were in his division after all. They weren't chefs, but helpers to the kitchen and just generally helped around everywhere. Not everyone could be chefs, and the two seemed to like and enjoy their positions. Yeah, she should try that tomorrow. She also needed to try and be around Thatch too. He had really been trying to act nice and be nice, the food said as much and she really appreciated that. Yeah, she would try and speak with Thatch tomorrow.

-x-

"Thatch, could I speak with you?" Thatch turned to look at Ann, nodding to the woman, feeling shocked she wanted that. "Sure. What do you want to speak about?" Ann let out a breath. "It's just, Paul and Claus have really been trying to act nice, and I wondered if they'd said anything to you? I don't know if they're being truthful or not…." Thatch blinked. So that's was what she was wondering about. He knew the two had been trying their best, having been acting really bad to the woman before, much worse than what he had been, and the two had spoken a bit about it, trying to get ideas on how to help. "Yeah, they really want to help you. They feel really bad about what they did. They- we- acted on something that wasn't true." Ann nodded. "Marco told… That you thought it was Shanks' kid… I didn't know you disliked him that much." Thatch sighed. "We don't, or we thought we didn't. It's just, he's so old compared to you. And we don't really like him that much. But it is all our fault, not yours. We did wrong." Ann nodded. "Yeah, it's just hard…" Thatch held his hands up. "And you have every right to be mad, you lost a child." Thatch saw Ann nodding, eyes going a bit blank. It would be sore for the woman, she had lost the most precious thing one could. "Listen, Ann, I really feel bad too. About how I acted. I have no excuse for it, but I really feel bad about it." Ann nodded. "I know, and your help have really been nice. It's just a bit hard for me." Thatch nodded. "Which everyone gets. You have every right to be mad and upset with us. But we do feel bad for everything." Ann nodded. "I know. Thanks, for speaking with me. Maybe… maybe I'm getting ready to forgive a bit." That had Thatch glad. "You don't need to, but everyone wants your best." Ann nodded, before she left.

Thatch was really glad Ann was coming closer to forgive them. They didn't deserve it, but they wanted to be close to the woman again. Thatch missed her on his pranks and just being around the woman. He could only hope she would forgive him. And he hoped Paul and Claus could mend some fences too.

-x-

Ann moved towards the infirmary, Marco next to her, going to join her to find out the gender of the baby. They had docked yesterday and most were at the island, making so the deck was calm. As they were walking, Marco had started up some talk, to have something to speak about while they walked. "How far along are you now, yoi?" Ann hummed. "Around 7 months, I'm not completely sure how exact in weeks, maybe around 26-27 weeks I think." Marco nodded. "That's fine. Are you excited to find out the gender?" Ann nodded. "I am! I really hope for a boy." Marco nodded. "Why is that, yoi?" Ann hummed. "It feels right. And if it is a boy, I want to call him Sabo. In memory, you know." Marco nodded to that, and Ann had a feeling Marco got it. She had told them about Sabo, how he had died when they were young.

As they got to the infirmary, they headed inside and Bay moved them to a private room where a machine was, the same kind looking that had been used the last time, although that was when she was at Sasori's ship. As they were inside the room, Ann sat down on the bed, Bay preparing the last things, before looking at her. "So, do you feel ready? It might happen we can't see the gender." Ann nodded. "I know, but I hope for the best. I just want to know he or she is healthy." Bay nodded. "That's good. Let's get started. If you could lift your shirt." Ann did, and Bay put the thing on her stomach, to see how the baby was fairing, just like it had been last time, Ann looking at the screen as a picture popped up, Bay checking over the fetus that was there, Ann recognizing it from last time. "Let's see," Started the doctor. "It's lying the right way, so I should be able to…" Bay moved the thing a bit around, in slow motion, before she smiled. "Ah, yes, see here." Bay pointed to the screen, pointing to some shadows. "Is the genitalia It's a boy." Ann moved a hand to her chest. It was a boy, it was as she had hoped. "A boy. A little boy." Bay nodded. "Yes. Let me just check the other things too, to see if he's healthy." Ann nodded, and Bay moved the thing more around, checking the baby over, doing some measurements on the screen. But as the image moved, Ann frowned at a point, feeling she saw something wrong. But it changed too fast so she couldn't see to be sure, and when it moved back, it was fine. Probably in her mind.

Bay then said everything was fine, before she was let go with a picture of the fetus. She was ecstatic it was a boy, she had always wanted a little boy. She then went on with her day, looking at the picture every time she could, but hiding it from the others, not wanting to show it. And when evening came, Ann was with Pops in his room, Bay having sent him to it when they were out and Ann had followed. "So Ann, I heard from Marco you had a checkup today, how did it go?" Asked Pops, making Ann smile. "It went fine. Bay said everything was fine, and, I don't know if Marco said it, but I'm having a boy." Pops smiled at her. "How lovely. Marco didn't say anything on it, just that you had a checkup. How do you feel that it's a boy?" Ann smiled. "I love it. I've always wanted a boy. I want to call him Sabo, in memory of him." Pops nodded, having a comforting look. "It sounds to be just perfect. He would have loved it. What does Sasori think of it?" Ann let out a breath. "I don't know, I'm going to try and call tonight, in a bit, and I hope he answers, if not I have to wait until tomorrow. But I think he would let me name him when he hears why. He knows who Sabo was. And I can't wait to say it's a boy." Pops chuckled. "I get that. He will be happy, I am sure of it." Ann nodded. "Yeah, I hope so myself."

She then sat and spoke a bit more with Pops, before she headed to her room, trying to call Sasori, feeling ecstatic when he answered. "Sasori!" She heard a chuckle. "Hello, Sweetie, how are you?" Ann chuckled back. "I'm fine. Hey! I had a checkup with Bay today!" The Den Den blinked. "You did? How did it go?" Ann nodded. "It went fine, and, we're having a boy!" The Den Den was quiet for a bit, before it looked shocked and happy. "We are?" Ann nodded. "Yes!" The Den Den looked happy. "I am so happy about that! We're having a boy! I'm sorry you had to be alone in this." Ann shook her head. "I get it, you're busy for a bit. And Marco joined me." That had the Den Den let out a breath. "That's good. Did the doctor say anything else?" Ann nodded. "Yeah, she said everything was fine… ...but…" Ann felt her face fall, the Den Den looking worried. "What, Ann?" Ann let out a breath. "When Bay was checking and she went over the heart, it looked like it wasn't beating… I remember it from when we checked. But she moved away fast, so I'm not a hundred percent sure. When she went back, it looked like it was beating again… And Bay said everything was fine. But I feel unsure…" The Den Den shook its head, having a comforting look. "It was probably nothing. You said it moved fast, maybe the imagine was just behind. She did say everything was fine." Bay had, so it was probably all in her head. "Probably, I wish you were here though, I miss you." The Den Den gave a kind look. "I know, but just a month or two more, and I can join you again for a couple days before I need to leave again." Ann knew, and she was excited for it, wanting Sasori with her.

But everything was fine for now, and they were having a boy! Now she just needed to wait until Sasori came back to her.

-x-

"So," Started Bay, looking at the Den Den. "You wouldn't be too worried?" The Den Den shook its head. "No, it happens the heartbeat stops now and then, but if it starts to beat again fast, it's no worries. But it never hurts to keep an eye open." Bay nodded, glad to hear that. She had taken a chance not saying anything. But the heart had not been beating the first time she went over the fetus. But the next time, after some shaking, it had been beating. She just needed to hear what another doctor, who had more experience with pregnancies, thought, and she was glad she had. She would be sure to keep an eye open and keep Ann under close observation. She just needed to do it without the woman thinking anything was wrong.

* * *

_And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

_It might have been a bit short and not the most exciting one, but the next one will have more stuff in it. To the heartbeat, when I had an internship at a maternity ward we got a case where the heart was seemingly not beating for a minute, before it did with some movement and sugar water, and we didn't tell the mother, just conferred with a doctor who said it could happen _

_If you have any scenes you would like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment_

_And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going!_

_If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where updates will be posted, and if I'm late. My twitter is__ Azuruko__ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile)._

_Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:__ discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_


End file.
